Official Lost Podcast transcript/February 08, 2008
User: is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- Kris White: Hey everyone and welcome to another edition of the Official Lost Video Podcast, Hosted by ABC.com. As promised, today we're going to go behind the scenes with costume designer Roland Sanchez. He's going to introduce us to the look of a couple of the new characters that we saw on last night's episode, Confirmed Dead. These characters of course will probably play a small role throughout the rest of the season. And coming up next week we'll have another video podcast for you where we will join two of our cast members to chat about next week's episode, The Economist. That airs on Thursday, February 14 - Valentine’s Day - at 9:00 PM on ABC, and is available the next day at ABC.com for anyone who is on an actual date. Here now is Roland Sanchez. Roland Sanchez: The costume designer along with the actor and the director and the producers develop the characters - and the writers - obviously, for the show develop the characters, and I do it through their clothes. So I work with the actor directly, and you know, you read the script and you get a feeling of what the character is, maybe a little bit of where they're going so you know what to put them in, um color-wise. to a shot of Roland in a huge costume storage area Roland Sanchez: So these are all of our clothes that we have for all of our characters. These are Mathew's clothes to a labeled section of clothing hanging on a rack. Like I said before, um we might put him in the same t-shirt or a different version of, and you know, one's charcoal gray and ones blue because I don't want to show them changing their clothes so much. So, it's just slightly different versions of what they're already in. some clips of Jack wearing a blue t-shirt Roland Sanchez: For the character Jack - I chose this blue shirt for him, A: it looks really good on him - the color blue - but it's also not something that's really a happy color. At the end of the last season he was in this because it was a little bit of a stressful situation and darker, and I didn't want him to be in such a happy bright color, like a yellow or anything like that. a clip from "Through the Looking Glass" of Locke aiming a gun at Jack (wearing a blue t-shirt) telling him not to use the satellite phone Roland Sanchez: I want to introduce you to another character on our show, Her name is Lulu. She's the set dog and she's been in a couple of episodes. Season two she was in Nigeria, chasing a couple of goats around, and she's also the painting that's in Jacob's cabin. clips of each appearance Roland Sanchez: to an unheard question Well I have a degree in Psychology, so I suppose that's sort of helped me dissect people’s personality. And then I was fortunate enough to get a job assisting a costume designer, um just as a random job, and it really developed that. at the clothing/costume storage area Roland Sanchez: This is everything that the cast wears on the island every day. We have another facility that houses all of their closet which is a huge space. Chuckle So this season we introduced, so far we've introduced a couple of new characters. Ken Leung is a character which is one of them, his name is Miles. a clip of Miles' back-story And Miles' character was an interesting one to find, Ken came in for fitting and I sort of had this concept for these new freighter people, and one character I was interested in in particular was Keith Richards. Um, I just think his look is really great and - Ken Leung - his character fit that look. And so there was one picture of Keith Richards in this sleeveless vest and a lot of jewelry, and just looking sort of haggard. And it was great I just found this Armani exchange jacket and we just made it into a vest and changed the shape, added a hood, and it really sort of helped him find his character. a clip of Miles in the episode "The Economist" Roland Sanchez: It's interesting to watch an actor when he's inn fitting for the first time, and they're trying to find out what their charactor is. And working together with him we sort of really find it. It's cool to watch that minute when they're getting it. With Jeremy Davies addition to the show, um, his character’s Daniel Faraday, I had my additional ideas for the character, and discussed them with Jack, and the producers, and they really liked it so when he came to me, he wasn't anything like what I had imagined the actor to be like chuckle. But when he came he wore this little skinny black tie. And it was really awesome and it was a really cool edgy look for him. some clips of Daniel Faraday Roland Sanchez: His character is a scientist, so we sort of mixed the edginess with the nerdyness and came out with just him wearing these sort of loosely woven long sleeved shirts, these sweaters from J.Crew, and added his skinny tie. And it came out to be awesome I mean he looked really great. laugh If I do my Job right, people don't notice the clothes you know they might think, "oh god he's kind of cool", but not notice specifically what they're wearing. Well Lulu want to thank you for joining us here in the wardrobe trailer of Lost, we hope uh, we gave you a little information and we had a good time, we hope you did too. Thanks. Category:Official Podcasts